Mi Estrella
by Lady-ler Sutcliff Aidoneus
Summary: Su misión es protegerlo ¿como protegerlo si no sabe nada de el ?. Vivir en un mundo ajeno al suyo ¿como se logra ?. Esto es lo que tiene que hacer la nueva huésped de Jim y su madre ¿sera posible ?.


Aquí este nuevo fic de una de mis peliculas favoritas,que lo disfruten.

**Di****sclaimer:**El planeta del tesoro no me pertenece (no es un secreto ) le pertenece a Disney

* * *

><p>Jim salio del restaurante ( ahora mas grande y restaurado) que le pertenecia a su cuantos mese despues del suceso que cambio sus vidas todo marchaba con total normalidad,el no se habia metido en problemas ni nada de eso.<p>

En esos pensamientos se encontraba claro que no le duro mucho,pues un gran silvido inundo el pacifico ambiente.

- Jim ¿que fue eso - pregunto su madre ,saliendo de la casa seguida de Morf.

- no lo se,pero veo que no fue mi imaginacion - miro a todos lados,intentando averiguar de donde provenia el sonido.

- Jim,mira - su madre señalo un objeto en el cielo,a simple vista parecia una estrella fugaz,mas sin embargo el objeto iba cayendo,acercandose mas y mas hacia ellos.

- ¡cuidado¡- Jim jalo a su madre hacia un lado,ya que la extraña capsula se habia desplomado fuertemente frente a ellos.

La capsula de al menos dos metros de longitud,fue abriendose lentamente,de ella empezo a emanar un liquido azul,derritiendose en el suelo.

La capsula fue fragmentandose lentamente,hasta dejar al descubierto una figura femenina.

- Oh dios mio ,¡es una chica¡ - exclamo la ,viendo de cerca el cuerpo de la joven.

- ¿una chica? - pregunto Jim,extrañ se acerco,logrando ver aue en efecto era una chica.

La chica parecia estar dormida,tenia un cabello de un extraño color azul,una piel tan blanca como el papel a excepcion de sus mejillas ,las cuales estaban adornadas con unas pecas del mismo color que su tan solo un ligero vestido azul cielo y en sus manos ( cruzadas en su abdomen) llevaba lo que parecia un juguete gelatinoso en forma de medusa.

La chica abrio los ojos repentinamente.

- uhh - se levanto de un salto y los miro con curiosidad.

- hola,¿cual es tu nombre pequeña?- pregunto la Sra Hawkins .

- ehh - la joven abrio los ojos de par en par y se lanzo a la mujer,tocando su cabello,rostro y vestimenta.

- oye oye tranquila - Jim se acerco y levanto a su madre,antes derribada por la chica.

- ohh - atrajo la cara de Jim hacia la suya y comenzo a observarla y tocarla con curiosidad.

- p-para ,somos inofensivos - dijo Jim,intentandose safarse de ella,ya que habia comenzado a jalarle la mejilla.

- wooo - la jovencita empezo a perseguir a Morf,jugando.

-Jim,no podemos dejarla sola,es obvio que no conoce aqui - argumento con preocupacion.

- ehh supongo que tienes razon ma - Jim se encogio de hombros,aquella chica era dxtremadamente extraña.

Morf se metio a la casa siendo seguido por la chica.

Madre e hijo tambien entraron,yendo directamente hacia la chica.

- ehm y...¿como te llamas ?- pregunto Jim sentandose en el piso frente a ella,quien jugaba con la medusa de juguete.

- ehhh - la chica confundida lo miro,luego sonrio y con un dedo toco la punta de la nariz de Jim.

- jajaja oye deja mi nariz - Jim sonrio divertido.

- na-nn-a...narizzz - pronuncio ella con dificultad.

- ah ya veo,te cuesta hablar - observo solo lo miro - asi que no tienes un nombre- .

- deberia tener uno,hay que ponerle uno - opino su madre,observandolos inclinada.

- ehh que te parece ¿Nadia - Morf tambien opino,negando con la cabeza ante la proposicion de Jim.

- ¿Mina - intento su criatura gelatinosa volvio a negar.

- aguarda,ella vino del cielo,en una noche estrellada,asi que...¿que tal Estrella - probo Jim.

Morf asintio dando su consentimiento.

- entonces te llamaras Estrella - anuncio chica sonrio complacida.

- si...tu eres Estrella,yo soy Jim y ella es Sara - explico Jim,señalandose a si mismo y a su madre.

- E-estrella - la chica se señalo - J-im - volvio a tocar la nariz de Jim - Sara - jalo el vestido de la mujer.

Morf aplaudio.

- muy bien,y el es Morf - indico el chico.

- M-morf - acaricio a la criaturilla.

- si,muy bien Estrella,luego te enseñare mas palabras,ahora debes dormir - Jim despeino a Estrella.

- ahhh - Estrella asintio con energia.

Jim sonrio con alegria,aquella chica era extraña pero encantadora,sabia que seria una mision dificil cuidarla pero sin duda seria muy divertido

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado,si asi fue dejen sus reviews porfitas<p>

Bye bye ¡death¡


End file.
